Roman Courage
by Theotherpromise8
Summary: "Sometimes it takes another person to lift you to your feet when you think you are to fall, maybe somebody not expected..." Percy's conflicted with deciding between his Roman life or Greek past. One person may just push him in the right direction.
1. Truly United

Author's note: Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I've updated or anything. I was going to continue Wants and Confusions but I kind of realized that the story had very little plot. I do have a good surprise for you all. I don't know if you are familiar with the Percy Jackson series? Here's a new story that I hope you like, it actually has a plot that's going somewhere, haha. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan! I do not own any of the characters or the background information. I just own the variation of the story and the plot that is to come.

Chapter 1- Truly United

**Percy's POV**

Rays of light shined through the river as if it were trying to pierce through it. Sitting at the bottom of the riverbed was none other than Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. To the romans he was known as Percy, son of Neptune, also the praetor of the twelfth legion. Percy propelled himself from the bottom of the river up to the top walking onto the soft sand that was bordering the flowing river. With a quick glance he spotted his trade mark orange t-shirt that he still managed to have along with his regal colored praetor's cape. They were both dangling on a tree limb.

"Percy!" yelled a very shrill voice that definitely belonged to the daughter of Pluto. None other than Hazel was running down to the riverbed hand in hand with Frank. "You're needed at the senate house in half an hour.

Percy smirked "Perfect!" he yelled back. Just enough time to take a shower. At will Percy could have become dry instantly, this being the benefit of being the son of Poseidon, but he still felt as if he needed a shower. His morning had been spent practicing mindless swords play in the arena with other demigods.

"I'm going to go grab a shower real quick, tell Reyna I'll be there soon." And with that Percy turned on his heal and headed towards the baths.

Hmmm… Reyna he thought. She sure had been acting really friendly lately after he had been elected Praetor. Maybe it was just the fact that they were to work together very closely. But still that brought other ideas to his head… Percy shrugged. "Whatever." He walked into the baths and quickly made his selection of all the fancy soaps that the Romans were so fond of.

After about twenty minutes or so of allowing his mind to slip away Percy rose from his back and willed the water to drain away. He slipped on a fresh toga that had a silver color on it and straightened his cape to it.

**Reyna's POV**

The senate building was busy with talk of all sorts. Reyna walked to her chair and took a seat, seeing this everybody became silent. "This meeting with come to order in five minutes, it seems that we are still missing some people." She said this with a glance at the similar "throne", as she liked to call it, empty.

"Percy..." Reyna whispered. "You're almost late again…" Still, Reyna could never be angry with her fellow Praetor, there was something about him. She brushed off the thought, she could never be attracted to that Greek! It was impossible, even if she did like him he still had a thing with another girl going on.

What was her name again? Ana, Annberth, no… Annabeth! That was it. Maybe it was a hint of jealously that she felt? Whatever it was all thoughts were brought to an end as Percy strode in with his cape swaying in the slight breeze.

Gods he looked good she thought. Wait what? She seriously needed to pull herself together. A strong Roman leader would never be fantasizing about a Greek!

"Sorry I'm late." Percy whispered. "I kind of lost track of time in one of those Roman baths, those things sure are great."

Reyna grinned "It's okay Percy, at least you didn't totally forget this time like last week." Reyna and Percy rose, following their example the rest of the Senate rose as well.

"This meeting is to come to order, today we will be discussing the issue of the Greek war ship landing in Camp Jupiter shortly. "

**Authors Note- Clearly I'm not going to waste your guy's time and tell you what you hopefully read in the **_**Son of Neptune. **_**I'm just going to jump to the part of the arrival of the ship and then take you into my story.**

**Percy's POV**

After the Senate meeting had taken place Percy and Reyna strode out of the Senate house walking towards the Field of Mars to await their guests that were to arrive shortly. Percy glanced into the air and noticed the gathering of clouds in the sky. Suddenly none other than the Argo erupted out of the gray clouds, flames were bellowing out of the exhaust pipes.

Percy and Reyna stood side by side with their legion of Roman demigods standing behind them. If one was to look at the Romans from a distance they would have easily been intimidated from the vast numbers and ranks that were formed. Endless waves of demigods stood in formation with perfect military discipline. The uniformity was extraordinary.

"Percy." Reyna spoke up. She slipped her hand into his. "Let's give them a reason to not take us lightly, show them that we are united."

Percy blushed, but it quickly faded. "Alright Reyna, maybe you're right." "Maybe, just maybe I do belong to Camp Jupiter with you and the rest of these Romans. Everything feels so united."

And with that Percy stared at the Argo ship that was about to land in front of him. He gave Reyna a quick smile and stood there proudly as the praetor of the twelfth legion.

-theotherpromise8


	2. War is Waged

Author's Note- Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I think that this story is turning out pretty well. If you have any complaints or want to let me know anything feel free to review or IM. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan! I do not own any of the characters or the background information. I just own the variation of the story and the plot that is to come.

Chapter 2- War is Waged

**Percy's POV**

A slight breeze was felt on the Field of Mars swishing around the two praetors capes as they stood hands interlocked in front of their honorable legion. The hum of the Argo could still be heard as it touched down onto the field. A click was heard as a ramp dropped to the ground for the people of the Argo to unload.

Percy glanced down at his hand. "Wait…what am I doing?" he dropped his hand to his side gently not wanting to anger Reyna.

"Sorry Reyna… technically I'm still dating Annabeth…" He stated not daring to look directly in her eyes.

A sad smiled graced the dark haired beauty's face "I understand Percy, you don't have to act all embarrassed." She was about to continue but a young man with lightly colored hair walked out of the Argo with another girl. She had curly blonde hair and both were wearing orange t-shirts. Both of them had a smile plastered on their face as they stepped down from the Argo.

A smile came across Percy's face as well, that is until he noticed that the blonde girl was being held in the other boy's arms. A million thoughts were going through Percy's head.

"Annabeth?" he whispered. His Annabeth was with another guy? Of course the other guy had to be the famous Jason Grace that he had heard so much about from his co-praetor. That smile faded into an emotionless stare that he had seen worn upon the other Roman demigods so well.

To make matters even worse the daughter of Athena came running to Percy her arms streched out. Who has this kind of nerve he thought? His girlfriend coming into this Roman camp almost completely unwelcome in the hands of the former praetor. She jumped into his arms. Percy stood there in his place completely frozen arms still outstretched.

"No." He backed away, slightly pushing her away. "I can't believe you Annabeth!" His voice unsteady. "I thought that you loved me?" "Clearly that is not true; I see you replaced me fairly easily." He said with a quiet whisper.

Betrayal was all that Percy felt. To make matters worse the son of Jupiter came running up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder attempting to turn him around. The legion tensed.

"Jackson! Don't think that you can just ignore your friends that have been so worried about you for the past eight months!" Thunder cracked above causing the clouds to darken.

Percy turned; a tear fell from his eye splashing to the ground. He quickly regained his composure. Who did this guy think he was?

"You seem to have already taken my place at Camp Half Blood, as I have taken yours. I thought that we could be friends, brothers even. But when you show up and rub your new girlfriend in my face it's kind of like being slapped. It stings." All this was said with one breath, Percy standing up tall demonstrating that he had not been affected on the outside.

"Goodbye Annabeth." He turned and threw his hand over his shoulder as if he was casually saying goodbye.

**Reyna's POV **

Jason seriously had some nerve walking into this camp with Percy's girlfriend with him. What shocked her even more was what Jason was doing. As Percy started to walk away a bolt of thunder cracked down in front of the ground Percy was about to step upon. The legion looked ready to charge at their former leader loyally defending Percy.

Percy turned again and waved his hand dismissingly.

"No, if he wants to fight then so be it. Just you and I, nobody else is going to get hurt from our conflict." Percy's sword was drawn, he waved his hand.

The river exploded. Gallons upon gallons of water swirling around in a whirlpool of fury that was ready to destroy anything that crossed its path. The Greeks from the Argo ran to my side with the legion. Both Percy and Jason were looked in a battle of the elements and their swords down upon the Field of Mars.

The water shot at Jason, being the warrior that he was he dodged the water by a hair. He countered with a series of lightning strikes. Neither of the demigods seemed to be tired as they continued to wage war.

I glanced to my side at Annabeth. Her face seemed to carry signs of worry on it as she watched the two boys attempt to kill each other.

"You do know what this means don't you?" I said it with venom that I hope she heard. "War will be waged between the two camps."

**Percy's POV**

"This is war Jason!" waves of water flew past me as I yelled those words. He countered with his own strike of lightning hitting the waves. The second that the tip of the bolt hit the wave smoke erupted. It cleared. The gate of the Argo seemed to have closed, I glanced over by Reyna. All of my friends from my past life were gone, aboard the ship that had brought them hear. The legion started a chant. War, war, war they said. I walked over to Reyna.

I turned to the legion of Roman demigods "I'll stand beside you no matter what troubles we face! I may be a Greek, but I will fight alongside you as a Roman!"

I grabbed Reyna's hand and turned to her. "As a Roman."

-theotherpromise8


	3. Thief?

Author's Note- Don't worry guys, this chapter will have some Percy/Reyna gush in it. And about the reviews concerning the plot of the story, don't worry it will all come and make sense. The war isn't going to start just because of some little dispute between Percy and Jason. There's another reason.

**DISCLAIMER:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan! I do not own any of the characters or the background information. I just own the variation of the story and the plot that is to come.

Chapter 3- A Fresh Start

**Reyna's POV**

The pitter patter of rain could be heard outside the Principia. The dark haired praetor sat in her chair fiddling the medals on her golden armor. A war was not going to start just because of Percy's quarrel with Jason Grace was it? No…that was silly. Percy had just been caught in the heat of the moment. I mean come on, if some dude showed up with his girlfriend that was sure messed up. A small grin came to the Roman beauty's face. He had broken it off with Annabeth. Percy Jackson was a free man… Wait… what was she thinking, she's a daughter of a war goddess, she shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing. Still she couldn't stop herself from thinking of the way he fought in battle, his gracefulness with his sword Riptide and the way that water bent to his will. Scuffing of shoes could be heard from the Principia entrance, Reyna glanced up.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered.

Percy had a look of pure concentration on his face. He must have been hard in thought about the little "disagreement" he had with Jason Grace. Still she couldn't help but noticing his flawless Greek build. She blushed; she had a crush on Percy Jackson.

"Percy, were you serious about the whole war thing between the two camps."

Percy looked up, stopped in the middle of the room pacing back and forth. This wasn't like the Percy she knew, the Percy that she knew wouldn't be so deep in thought. Normally he was so carefree as if nothing in the world really mattered to him.

"I don't know Reyna. I was just so angry." He took a jellybean from the bowel on the table. "I don't need her, but I don't want to start a war on something so minor. It seems as if the damage is done though…"

Percy said this with a hesitant voice, clearly he was still heartbroken. He walked over to the other praetor's chair that was symmetrical to mine.

He took my hand. "Reyna, you won't ever betray me like _she _did will you?"

"Never, but you don't need to be such a hot head when it comes to major decisions that will affect the camps!"

"Good, because I think I might like you Reyna…" he whispered. Percy looked up again. "I couldn't lose you the way that I lost Annabeth, and then I would be all alone."

"Oh Percy. You know that I care for you too, but you just need to think sometimes! I mean seriously! It's not like they were doing anything else!"

"She still was cheating on me, how do I know that they weren't?" He asked.

I stood up from my chair. "I…I don't know Percy. Maybe somebody else could help you understand everything more clearly."

"See you later." With that I strode off to talk to the cohorts about the conflict with the Greeks.

**Percy's POV**

Her hand slipped out of mine and she walked out of the Principia. Everything is such mess now. I shouldn't have made such a rash decision like that. Sure I'm a Greek, but maybe I should act more Roman in certain things. Especially in leading this Roman camp!

"Sir!" I looked up, the messenger of the camp ran into the Principia.

"The Golden Eagle has been stolen!" A pit in my stomach dropped. I felt as if I was on a roller coaster.

"What!? When did this happen?" Who would have the nerve as to steal the symbol of this camp? Surely when the campers found out they would gut whoever had such nerve.

"I'm not sure Praetor. The guard that was on duty just told me to alert you and Praetor Reyna." He looked somewhat scared as he spoke these words, he was probably around the age of 13.

"Go get Reyna will you messenger. Tell her to meet me at the beach on the west coast in half an hour." I ordered.

He saluted, turned on his heel and ran off. There was only one person that could help me with all this trouble, with the rash decision that I had made and what to do now because of it. It was pretty important if there were to be a war between the Greek and Roman camps. We couldn't afford to make the mistakes when people's lives were at stake. I walked outside onto the marble concrete and whistled. Within a minute my old friend Blackjack came to me.

"Heya Boss!" He said in his mind.

I climbed onto his back and told him to take me to the west coast. I trusted only one person to help me, my father.

-**Author's Note**

Sorry the ending isn't that great. I haven't written for a long time and I'm just now finishing what I had written a month ago. Hope you like the story. I'm trying to shape it still and use your reviews to help me write it. Thanks for reading!

-theotherpromise8


	4. A Worthy Match

**-Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Hope you are all having a good break, anyways here chapter 4 of the story. I took more time on this chapter so I hope you like it. Peace!

**DISCLAIMER:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan! I do not own any of the characters or the background information. I just own the variation of the story and the plot that is to come.

Chapter 4- A Worthy Match

**Percy's POV**

Gods I hated flying in the stupid sky. I feel like Zeus is ready to smite the heck out of me any second. Oh excuse me, Jupiter. Jupiter is going to smite me to oblivion. Roman or Greek he still probably wouldn't mind knocking me out of the sky. I looked down upon the Roman camp. The camp was filled with hustling soldiers running around doing errands for their superiors. Now if only I could find Reyna. Surely that messenger told her… There she was! I glanced down towards the quarters that were hers. It was actually a pretty impressive house, two stories with Roman columns that held up the support of the house, different colored flowers that flourished her garden.

"Percy! What are you staring at? Crazy come get me!" Reyna yelled with an annoyed look.

I chuckled; she looked like an ant from down there. I patted Blackjack and told him to take us down. As we slowly descended I glanced west and took in the sight of the Ocean. Hmm. It was different from the East Coast Sea but still the same in its power. Surely my father would help me out, I just hoped that his Roman form was the same in kindness that his Greek form was.

"Took you a bit didn't it." I snapped out of my trance and glanced down at the dark haired beauty that had been yelling at me.

"Ha, whatever Reyna, hop on and let's go. We're going to the sea to get some advice." She looked at me with her eyes; they held a certain kindness that she showed only to some people, before they had been filled with intimidation. Now… not so much they looked sort of curious.

"Why are we going to the Ocea… oh Neptune. We're going to visit your father aren't we?" For a second she looked uncertain. She shifted her body wait uncomfortably.

"You know Percy that to the Romans Neptune is bad luck." Then her face lifted a bit, a small uncertain smile on her face.

"But if you're by my side then it will be okay." She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Let's go meet this Sea God that I have heard so much about."

I cracked a smile and told Blackjack to fly us to the coast. Hopefully you can give me some advice I thought as I stared out into the mysteriousness that the ocean held.

**Reyna's POV**

Mhmm… I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking into the open sky. I glanced at the dark haired boy that my head was leaning on. Currently he looked preoccupied as he stared off into the Ocean. He reminded me so much of Jason Grace… The very same Jason Grace that was with his girlfriend Annabeth the day the Greeks arrived. Sometimes Jason was so naïve and foolish, thinking that he could overcome any challenge that was set in front of him. A soft chuckle escaped my lips. I looked back at Percy; Jason had finally met his match.

"You're cute when you laugh." He glanced at me with a soft smile.

I felt a hint of pink come to my cheeks. "And you're dumb when you decide to go to war with the Greeks for the dumbest reasons!" I said back. His face hardened and got serious and turned looking off into the sea.

"I'm just joking Percy, you don't have to be all serious all of a sudden." I said wrapping my arms back around him. Sure I liked holding Percy, but there was no way in Pluto I was going to fall into the ocean! Percy looked back towards me and grabbed my hand. With one swift movement he moved his right leg across Blackjack and faced the ocean as if he was using Blackjack as a bench.

"Wait, what are you doing Percy! We aren't going to jump are we?"

He chuckled. "That's exactly what we're going to do." And with that he jumped off his Pegasus pulling me towards the freezing sea that was directly underneath us. I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever god that prevented air sickness. A few seconds passed.

"Hmm…?" I opened my eyes. Schools of fish were swimming around glancing towards us not even curious in the slightest that there were two demi-gods in the middle of the ocean.

"Reyna?" I turned around. There was Percy in all of his sea loving glory. Just right at home in the freezing ocean! Except it wasn't freezing, it was actually warm. That may have been due to the fact that I was still holding Percy's hand. I laughed again. Now I had an actually reason to be holding it.

"Let's go Reyna! My dad's palace should be right over there." He pulled me up towards him and we darted off through the water. After a few seconds a giant structure came into view. Except it was no ordinary structure. No, not in the slightest! I was an underwater palace only belonging to no other than Neptune. An endless underwater field of coral was seen surrounding it. Mermen seemed to be posted on the outside of the palace.

I glanced at Percy. He had a smile forming at the corners of his lips. It must have been a while since he had seen his dad.

"Come on Percy; guess I was destined to meet your family at one time or another." I laughed as I dragged him along in the water towards the Palace that stretched out endlessly.

-theotherpromise8


	5. Important Author's Note!

**-Important Author's Note!**

Hey everybody, I'm kinda debating dumping the Roman Courage story and starting a different one. One of those Alphabet soup stories, you know with the A (idk Argo) ect… Let me know what you all think. I honestly think I could do a much better job on the Alphabet soup. Still, if you want me to continue Roman Courage I can. There is still a plot behind it. Thanks!

-theotherpromise8


End file.
